


After a long day

by Springkink (Zebra)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Beta Wanted, Community: springkink, F/M, creative use of magic spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-17
Updated: 2008-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Springkink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little magic is just the right thing to cast off a hard day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After a long day

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, all magic used within this story is featured in the game.
> 
> Written for the prompt:
> 
> Prompt: Final Fantasy VIII, Squall/Rinoa: Magic used in unconventional ways (pleasant, unpleasant, what have you) - In a moment we lost our minds here/And dreamt the world was round/A million mile fall from grace/But we missed the ground

Squall leaned back in the spacious bath tube. He groaned in delight, as Regen cast by Rinoa went into effect. Gentle, invigorating waves washed over him, but Rinoa wasn't done yet. A short hand wave and the water started heating.

Once, a long time ago, Rinoa had used a full-blown Firaga spell, fortunately nobody had been in the rapidly evaporating water. Nowadays both of them were far better in control of their magic and a Fire spell with almost no power behind it was enough to have pleasantly hot bathing water.

Squall sank deeper into the water and closed his eyes. He loved those evenings of relaxation, rare as they were. The daily management, teaching and training of and in the Garden left both of them drained, so the few vacation days were used to their fullest.

Gentle fingers leisurly drew across his closed eyelids, Rinoa mumbled something. Squall opened his eyes and saw black.

"Rinoa, what ...?"

He put a hand to his eyes, feeling the cold intangible cloud denying him sight. He concentrated to counteract the Blind Rinoa had cast on him with a fast Esuna.

Midcast he found himself suddenly silenced. Rinoa pressed against him, body warm and soft against his, her mouth set next to his ear and she said mischievously: "We didn't have much time for each other in recent months. I thought we could play a little, and not seeing makes things more interesting, don't you think?"

Squall gave a defeated, albeit soundless, sigh. If she wanted to play, they would play, and he would show her, that he didn't need to see to come out on top.

A fast grab and he had his arms around her, keeping her from possible flight and him from further torment. It wasn't the first time she had done this, keeping him in the dark, darting to him for fleeting, maddening touches only to retreat just out of his reach.

This time he had her and would keep her, she slightly bit his shoulder in retaliation for her capture.

"Spoilsport!"

He could hear the playful pout in her voice. Before she could come up with anything else to do to him, and experience said that she wouldn't be above casting Demi to turn him as weak as the newest cadet, he started his counterattack by nibbling on that one spot below her ear.

"No fair."

Going by her breathy complain his strategy of distraction was successful. Using one hand to keep her pressed against him, he drew the other up her flank, keeping well away from any of her ticklish spots. She stretched against him, her groan of satisfaction almost sounding like the purr of a contented Torama.

He pictured her in his mind, imaging the way her face was becoming flushed as he circled one of breasts. All but seeing how her lips parted as he licked the other. Going by her sounds he was doing quite well at making her reach satisfaction. Her body was almost as warm as the water, she wiggled against him, placing herself firmly in his lap.

And just as he thought she would peak in pleasure, she set her hands against his shoulders and pushed.

He let her go, trying to look questioning.

She drew three deep breaths.

"Don't think that you will win so easily."

He could feel her hand gesturing, she mumbled something again, and then he was gone. It would take years for him to figure out how exactly she had done it, but for now none of that mattered.

He felt stretched, pulled and pushed into different directions by unseen forces. Even when Blind wore off, a darkness far deeper was revealed to him. Here and there he saw streaks of light.

Fingers, heavy and light, started to stroke him.

On after the other all those spots which made him go wild with arousal where subjected to the illogic of weightless heaviness.

He felt as if the blood in his body was burning.

And then she was with him, falling and swirling as her body rubbed against, as he thrust into her. She hissed with each thrust, using legs and arms to hold closer to him.

Her eyes were as maddened with desire as his.

He was sure that he could hold out no longer. The last he heard was Rinoa sighing one word just as he crested.

The world stopped for him, unmoving and unmoved, he felt Rinoa moving against him. Felt pleasure in him rising without any chance for release.

Just as the pleasure started to become pain, he was free again. He crushed Rinoa to him, all muscles taut. Release was never more awful or sweeter. Through the pounding in his ears heard Rinoa's high-pitched screech of her own release, while he gasped.

After a few moments both were panting but somewhat coherent again.

Rinoa smiled at him mischievously. He looked at her wearily

"Do I want to know what else you have up your sleeve, or should I just use Sleep on you to get some rest? I know that your day was as bad as mine."

Upon his words her smile became more sympathetic.

"I know the perfect remedy for a stressful day at work."

How could he resist such a hopeful innocent look.  
Their next words were muted as they kissed each other, but still, their Curagas went off with as much power as each of them could manage.

Squall felt the tingling of the spells taking effect, all the weariness of the day cast away, his energy restored to its fullest.

It had been long months since they had really time for each other. Tomorrow they were still on vacation. What did it matter, that the night of carnal pleasure he had intended, came before the evening of romantic seduction he had planned.

☙End❧

* * *


End file.
